<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin the Mage by Blueshifting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370040">Merlin the Mage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueshifting/pseuds/Blueshifting'>Blueshifting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueshifting/pseuds/Blueshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorcerer's attempt to show them the future where he reigns victorious brings Merlin and Arthur from the future (where the sorcerer doesn't rule, because he was never victorious) into the present. But future Merlin is a sorcerer, and they need to get him back to his time along with Arthur. What will happen as they try to bring them back to the future? And how will seeing the supposed evils of magic in the eyes of his kind, loyal, absolutely-not-evil best friend change Arthur's opinions?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlin the Mage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We will never surrender to the likes of you!” Arthur yelled. However, considering the fact that he was in chains alongside his knights, surrender seemed like the only possible outcome. Arthur and the knights were just glad that Merlin was visiting Ealdor. At least he was safe.</p><p>The sorcerer just looked amused. “Fine, if you still stubbornly refuse to surrender, I’ll have to persuade you. I’d hate to kill you or your knights, though— all of you could be useful to me— so I’ll just show you something. This spell will show you a glimpse of the future. Maybe seeing my inevitable triumph will convince you to give up without any more of a struggle. Betǣċe toweardnes!”</p><p>There was a flash of light, and as it faded two figures became visible. At first they were dim outlines of a man standing and another sitting with his legs crossed, floating in the air with his eyes level with the other man. Soon, it was clear that the two men weren’t strangers, but were in fact Arthur and Merlin. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold as he levitated. He immediately stood up, his eyes dimming back to their normal blue. Future Merlin and Arthur glanced around for a moment, taking in the situation. With two quick incantations, Merlin freed the present Arthur and his knights, and bound the sorcerer with rope.</p><p>“This isn’t what was supposed to happen!” the sorcerer cried.</p><p>“Time magic is a tricky thing. Anyway, I think you’ve lost,” Merlin said.</p><p>“I can still use my magic even when I’m tied up, you fool!” the sorcerer said.</p><p>“But not when you’re asleep! Swefe nu!” Merlin said.</p><p>The sorcerer lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Everyone paused for a moment.</p><p>Present-day Arthur quickly regained his wits. “Guards, take him to the dungeons. Knights, surround those impostors!”</p><p>The guards scurried off with the sorcerer, and the knights encircled the future Arthur and Merlin. </p><p>“We’re not impostors!” Merlin protested.</p><p>“Merlin would never take up the evil art of magic, and I would never sit by and allow him to do so,” Arthur said. </p><p>“Wrong on both counts,” future Arthur said. “Magic isn’t inherently evil, for one. It’s a tool like any other. And, well, it turns out that Merlin actually is good at something! He started practicing after I legalized magic, and it turns out that he has a knack for it. In fact, he’s not a servant anymore; he’s a mage of Camelot.” (Arthur knew that Merlin had been practicing magic long before it had been legalized, but he knew that wasn’t something that he’d want to tell anyone from this time).</p><p>“What?” the other Arthur asked.</p><p>“Mage is the title for a sorcerer in the service of Camelot,” Merlin chimed in.</p><p>Now that they were looking for it, present Arthur and the knights noticed that Merlin was wearing clothing of higher quality than servants could afford. It seemed that being a mage for Camelot had its perks.</p><p>“The best way to fight magic is with magic. Camelot needed sorcerers who could be trusted, and Merlin is one of them,” future Arthur said. “Besides, he’s much better at being a mage than he ever was at being a servant. He excels at healing especially, and it’s good to know that he can defend himself if he needs to.”</p><p>“That’s very interesting, but I still have no proof that you’re who you appear to be. Considering the ludicrous things that you’re saying, I still believe you to be impostors,” present Arthur said.</p><p>“I know things that you’ve never told anyone— will never tell anyone. I imagine that you don’t want me to say it out loud, but I could whisper them to you, or we could have a word in private,” future Arthur said.</p><p>Present Arthur contemplated it for a moment. “You may whisper to me. If you try anything, my knights will kill your companion.”</p><p>Future Arthur walked forward and whispered something in present Arthur’s ear. Present Arthur stiffened slightly in shock, and Future Arthur walked back to stand by Merlin.</p><p>“Lower your weapons. He is who he claims to be,” present Arthur said. The knights put away their swords warily. </p><p>Gwaine broke the uneasy silence by saying, “So Merlin, got any magic tricks to show us?”</p><p>Merlin smirked. “Loads. But it might not be a great idea for me to do any, considering when and where I am.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” present Arthur said. The idea of seeing harmless magic wielded by someone who didn’t want to kill him intrigued him more than he’d like to admit.</p><p>Merlin smiled. He didn’t really need spells for simple illusions and other party tricks, but he figured it would be a good idea not to show the full extent of his talents. So, he muttered a spell, and butterflies appeared, flying around everyone’s heads before disappearing into sparks. Everyone was in quiet awe of such pure, gentle, and beautiful magic. </p><p>Until present Arthur broke the silence. “So you’re still a girl, Merlin, even with magic!”</p><p>“Yes, some things never change,” future Arthur said with a grin. </p><p>“Hey! Five minutes ago you wanted each other dead, and now you’re ganging up on me?” Merlin asked incredulously. </p><p>“I never wanted him dead, Merlin! Why would I kill my past self?” future Arthur said.</p><p>“Fine, fine. He wanted you dead, but the feeling wasn’t mutual,” Merlin said. </p><p>Everyone knew that playful arguments between Merlin and Arthur could last a long time, so Leon decided to cut it short. “Do you know a way to get back to your time? You can’t stay here. We’ll only be able to hide you for so long, and I assume that you’re both needed in your kingdom. Well, this kingdom in your time,” he said. </p><p>Everyone looked to Merlin. “I don’t know a spell to get back, but I’m confident that I can do it,” he said. A few people looked skeptical, but didn’t voice their opinions. Merlin noticed nonetheless. “Hey, I really can! I’ve been able to do every spell I’ve tried!”</p><p>“I must admit that Merlin actually is talented at magic! I suppose that it’s impossible for a man to be hopeless at everything, so even he has to have some sort of skill,” future Arthur said. Merlin gave him a bit of a glare. </p><p>“The point is that I should be able to bring us back if I can find the right spell,” Merlin said.</p><p>“But how are you going to find it? There aren’t exactly a lot of magic books lying around Camelot,” Gwaine pointed out.</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Merlin said. “There are some books in the vaults and in hidden corners of the library. If someone can bring them to us, I’ll be able to find something.”</p><p>“Bring them to you? Do you make a habit of ordering people about now that you’re a mage?” present Arthur asked.</p><p>“No, but it would probably be suspicious if someone saw me. I assume that the other me is visiting home?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Lancelot said with a little smile. He was so glad that Merlin finally got recognized for his skills and no longer had to hide. He just hoped that the same would soon be true for the Merlin of his time.</p><p>“Well then it would confuse people if they saw me, and you don’t want them seeing the older Arthur either, I’d imagine. Maybe you can have Gwen get the books for us? You should be able to trust her with this,” Merlin said. </p><p>“Yes, that would work,” present Arthur said.<br/>
“Great, glad that that’s settled! Gwaine said. “Now that we’re not arguing or trying to kill each other, how about we have dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>